Tottemo Tottemo Sukidakara!
by CyntaSilluevaSamudra
Summary: Dor! Bunyi letusan pistol tanda perlombaan dimulai! /"Sasuke-senpai!"/ /"Dasar cerewet,"/ Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo(s) dan kawan-kawannya Maaf, tidak pandai membuat summary.


**Tottemo Tottemo Sukidakara!**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate : T<br>Warning : Typo(s), gaje, aneh, dan kawan kawannya

Don't like, don't read.

** ~Happy Reading~**

**Sakura's POV  
><strong>  
>Pada bulan April, matahari musim semi bersinar hangat di langit yang biru. Kicau burung bersahut-sahutan menyambut gembira datangnya musim semi. Di musim semi yang ceria itu, masa-masa SMA-ku dimulai. Namaku Sakura Haruno.<br>Kamarku di rumah, sampai sekarang tetap sama, sarapan pagiku sampai sekarang tetap sama, tetapi ada sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang ikut mendoakan kehidupan baruku yang dimulai hari ini.

"Aku pergi!" pamitku lalu berlari dari hadapan Tou-_san_ yang sedang sarapan seorang diri.

Hari ini ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dengan mengenakan _seifuku_ baru, aku pergi bersama Kaa_-san_ yang sejak pagi berdandan tebal.  
>Sambil menatap kelopak bunga yang bernama sama denganku yang menari-nari, dengan hati penuh luapan kegembiraan, aku membayangkan akan mendapat banyak teman, kenangan indah, dan mempunyai kekasih. Tanpa sadar aku mulai berlari kecil karena gembira sekali.<p>

"Sakura, tunggu!" pekik Kaa_-san_ sambil berlari mengejarku.

Tapi, aku tetap berlari dengan riang di atas kelopak bunga yang bernama sama denganku di jalan. Sesampainya di sekolah, langkah kaki kuarahkan menuju ke lapangan olahraga bukan ke aula tempat upacara penerimaan siswa baru diadakan.  
>Lapangan olahraga itulah alasanku memilih sekolah ini karena saat mengunjungi sekolah ini liburan musim panas kelas tiga SMP, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.<br>Pemandangan kota tampak jelas dari lapangan olahraga yang membentang luas ini.  
>Wangi angin yang bertiup lembut menghangatkan tubuh dan menenangkan jiwa.<br>Di sudut lapangan yang sepi ini ada sebatang pohon besar. Tas baru yang tergenggam di tangan langsung kulempar lalu mulai memanjat pohon itu dengan semangat. Sampai ketinggian dua meter, aku berhenti dan duduk di sebuah dahan yang besar. Saat itu, aku seolah menjadi burung karena tubuhku seakan tersedot ke arah langit biru yang membentang luas di depan.

"Asyik!" teriakku dengan riang.

"Sedang apa kamu di atas sana?!" Tiba-tiba ada yang menegurku.

Pelan-pelan kuarahkan pandanganku ke bawah. Tampaklah seorang pria berusia 20-an dan berambut abu-abu perak sedang menengadah dan menatapku. Tatapan pria yang mungkin guru disini, menyadarkanku kalau tujuanku datang kesini untuk mengikuti upacara sekolah bukan memanjat pohon.

"Anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung turun.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Aku Kakashi, guru olahraga di sini. Nanti setelah upacara selesai, datanglah ke ruang guru!"

"Apa?! Tapi..."

"Seekarang cepat ke aula karena upacara akan segera dimulai!"

Kakashi-_sensei_ segera berlari ke arah aula, sedangkan aku tetap berdiri mematung sambil menatap nahar kepergiannya.  
>Hatiku berkecamuk dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulit karena rasa takut akan dikeluarkan atau dimasukkan ke dalam daftar hitam sekolah. Peraturan sekolah ini memang terkenal sangat ketat, tetapi mungkinkah siswanya akan dihukum berat hanya karena memanjat pohon?<br>Bayangan indah tadi pagi langsung buyar dalam sekejap.

"Sakura!" panggil Kaa_-san_ sambil mengelap keringat di ujung hidungnya dengan sapu tangan dan berlari ke arahku.

"Sakura, cepat siniQ Sedang apa kamu di tepat ini?" Kaa_-san_ memarahiku sambil memungut tas yang kulempar lalu mengapit sebelah lenganku.

Mulutku terkatup rapat supaya tidak terlontar kejadian yang baru saja kualami.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino sahabat karibku sejak SMP sambil berlari-lari dan melambaikan tangan ketika aku hendak meninggalkan aula setelah upacara selesai.

"Sakura, kita sekelas lagi!"

"O, ya?" balasku dengan malas

Di tengah-tengah siswa yang bermuka ceria, hanya aku seorang yang muram. Padahal seharusnya hari ini kusambut dengan penuh kegembiraan.  
>"Sakura? Ada apa? Mukamu kok seakan-akan bilang kalau dunia sudah berakhir?"<p>

"Aku..."

Mulutku kembali kukunci. Sampai sebelum aku memanjat pohon, kegembiraan kami masih sama.

"Eh, nanti kita karaoke, yuk!" ajak Ino yang selalu mendambakan datangnya hari ini.

"Aku harus ke ruang guru."

Ino melongo. Tanpa memedulikan Ino yang terheran-heran, aku segera berlari berkeliling mencari ruang guru di sekolah yang belu kukenal dengan baik ini.  
>Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat guru dan murid yang keluar masuk ruang guru. Meskipun tadi sudah tegar, begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang guru, mendadak kakiku terasa kaku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.<br>"Haaaah..." helaku pelan lalu memegang handel pintu

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan di hadapanku muncu pria tadi.

"Kakashi_-sensei_?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Lho, kenapa wajahmu muram?" tanyanya

"_Sensei_, langsung bilang saja! Saya sudah siap," jawabku dengan kesal  
>Sambil menahan napas, aku menunggu jawabannya.<p>

"Soal apa ya?"

"Soal tadi pagi."

Kakashi_-sensei_ tampak masih kebingungan.  
>"Sebenarnya apa hukuman untuk anak yang memanjat pohon? Saya sudah membaca buku peraturan sekolah dan disana tidak tertulis masalah ini, makanya saya jadi cemas."<p>

Mata Kakashi_-sensei_ terbelalak menatapku yang tampak mau menangis.

"_Sensei_ Cuma mau mengajakmu ikut klub atletik. Tadi waktu datang kesekolah, _Sensei_ melihatmu berlari-lari karena itu tiba-tiba terpikir mau mengajakmu masuk klub atletik." 

.

.  
>"Berarti?!"<p>

** ~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Just want to say... RNR PLEASE!


End file.
